


The Walshs

by Ethan_Sage_Wolf



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Protective Daryl Dixon, Protective Shane Walsh, Shane Walsh Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-20 18:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethan_Sage_Wolf/pseuds/Ethan_Sage_Wolf
Summary: What if Rick had a twin sister?What if she was married to Shane Walsh?What if they had a five year old son?How do you think this story goes?





	1. Chapter 1

The school yard was alive with the latest King County gossip. None of it interested me, being the wife of a police officer brought most of the news my way… Eventually…

I leaned against the trunk of the oak tree that sat next to the playground entrance. I casually watched tots waddle and crawl around the park under the watchful eyes of their parents who would softly scold them for sticking things in their mouths or climbing on things they shouldn’t. It brought a soft smile to my lips as I reminisced on my son’s early years. “Rick and I had another fight this morning,” Lori suddenly stated which broke my train of thought and forced me back into reality.

I straightened myself up, brushing a stray piece of my chestnut brown hair behind my ear, and turned to face her. “What happened this time?”, I asked with a hint of concern lacing my voice. My brother had mentioned his marital problems to his partner and my husband, Shane. Shane, of course, told me but each time I heard a new problem it sounded like things got worse and worse. Lori sighed and hugged her own chest gently, rubbing her biceps nervously. “It was just a normal argument but I realised something Kate,” she confessed with a guilty tone.

“Realised what Lori?”

“Even when I scream and yell at the top of my lungs he always remains calm, to the point where it pisses me off and I become a bitch. But he never calls me out for it. Never.”

I chuckled softly and gently grasped her shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. “That’s just Rick hun. He’s always been that way, even when we were kids,” I replied trying my best to comfort her. “Didn’t it annoy you?”, she asked.

“All the time but you just learn to calm discuss things with him rather than hollering at the top of your lungs,” I explained whilst simultaneously remembering countless childhood arguments with my twin. Lori held my hands, her grip tight as if afraid to let go, and looked into my eyes. “Thank you Kate. Don’t know what I’d do without you,” she said quietly causing me to smile. Before I could answer her the sound of a police car pulling up caught both our attentions and we turned to see who on the force had showed up.

I became confused when my husband stepped out of his vehicle with a shaken look stirring in his eyes. We both walked over to him, a feeling of dread filling my stomach and causing it to knot. “Shane? Why are you here? You’re not suppose to finish until 7,” I questioned him with a confused tone. He didn’t respond right away. Shane rubbed the back of his head, his nervous tick, and leaned against the hood of his patrol car. “Yeah… Somethin’ happened to Rick. He’s in the hospital,” Shane explained as soft as he could. Immediately we both gasped, covering our mouths in shock. I felt tears sting my eyes as I thought about my brother laying in a hospital bed, in pain. “What happened?”

It was Lori’s shaky question that brought me back to the current situation and I looked to Shane for an answer. He outstretched his hands, grasped my hand and then looked back to Lori. “We were cutting off a couple of bank robbers. The report said there was only two suspects but there was a third man. He shot Rick in the back and now he’s in a coma…”

Shane looked down as if ashamed of himself for letting this happen. I squeezed his hand tightly causing him to look at me, regret fogging his chocolate coloured orbs. “Don’t blame yourself baby,” I whispered.

“How do I tell Carl?”

We looked at her. She was clearly distraught but was trying her best to hide it for the sake of her son. “I can tell him if you want,” I offered shakily but Lori just shook her head. “No I should do it,” she said quietly. The school bell suddenly rang and children began pouring out of the front doors, among them were my nephew Carl and my son Jason. Carl was holding his cousin’s hand as they scoured the playground for us. Carl spotted us and pointed us out to Jason before they waved, smiling at us with cute smiles. We waved back, fake smiles plastered to our faces to hide the bad news. The boys walked over to us, Jason let go of Carl’s hand and ran at Shane, surprised to see his dad so early. “Daddy!”

Shane scooped him up and tossed him in the air, catching him and hugging him. “Hey little man. How was school?”

“Good. What are you doing here? Momma said you had work,” Jason asked giggling at Shane. He placed Jason on his hip, “I did but there was a little accident so Daddy came to be with Momma and you,” Shane explained. I leaned into Shane whilst watching Lori tell Carl about Rick, the reaction was exactly as I expected but it was still heartbreaking to watch. “What accident Daddy?”, Jason asked with his head tilted cutely to the side.

Shane looked at me, searching for confirmation that it was alright to tell Jason about his uncle. “Explain it softly,” I whispered to him before burying my face into his shoulder. Shane nodded and sat Jason on his lap, “okay bud. Now you know Daddy and Uncle Rick are police officers right?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Well today we had to go track down some bad guys and one of those bad guys hurt Uncle Rick,” Shane explained gently trying his best not to overwhelm our son. Jason whimpered. “Why’d they hurt Uncle Rick?”

“Because he is one of the good guys bud. Bad guys don’t like good guys,” Shane answered again with a soft tone. Jason suddenly hugged my husband as tight as his little five year old arms could manage, hiding his face in his neck. “Is Daddy hurt?”

Shane held both of us close whilst planting a tender kiss on Jason’s forehead. “No bud. Daddy’s okay,” he cooed quietly. I just kept my eyes on Lori and Carl, all my thoughts swirling around my head with flashes of my brother. Everything was just showing me the worse case scenario making it difficult to see any positives…

_ 2 months later… _

I was standing by the quarry watching Jason splash his father continuously with the cold quarry water. The sight made me smile, it was a sight and a feeling that was becoming more and more rare as time went on. I heard stones crunch underfoot and turned to see Dale walking down from camp to stand beside be. He was an older man who provided us with his RV as one form of shelter. “Morning Kate. Beautiful day isn’t it?”

I looked at him with a pleasant smile and nodded. “It is indeed Dale. Everything okay?”, I asked as we both looked back out on the water. “As far as I know Kate,” he replied before looking at Jason with a fond smile. “That boy of yours is just like his father,” Dale noted and I nodded in agreement with a smile of my own. “There’s some Rick in there too,” I mentioned and Dale turned to look at me.

“Rick? You’ve never mentioned Rick before Kate,” Dale said with some confusion causing me to chuckle softly. “Rick was my twin brother, Lori’s husband,” I explained in a quiet voice. After what happened I never liked discussing my brother but I knew it was wrong to hold it all back and hide it. Shane trudged out of the water with Jason riding on his back, a wide smile plastered to my little boy’s face. “Hi Momma. Hi Dale,” Jason greeted politely as Shane put him down on the gravel.

“Hi baby. Did you and Daddy have fun?”

Jason nodded. “Daddy said he’s gonna teach me and Carl to hunt frogs,” he said excitedly. “That’s super baby. How about you follow Dale back to camp and find Auntie Lori for me, okay?”, I said trying to match his excitement.

“Okay!” Jason took Dale’s hand and walked up the small hill back into camp. I turned to look at my husband, he was soaked from top to bottom but he didn’t seem to mind. “He takes a lot outta ya,” Shane said with a little chuckle. “Just be glad I didn’t join in,” I teased which only made Shane chuckle more. He pecked my cheek and intertwined our fingers before walking back into camp with me. Daryl Dixon was stood on top of the RV, his crossbow strapped to his back whilst his youngest son sat on the edge on the roof.

I waved to him and got a nod back as a hello, however his son gave me a cute wave as he always did when I saw him. “Mornin’ Kat,” a gruff southern voice said from the door of the RV causing me to turn and look at who it was. Cody Dixon was sitting in the doorway of the RV with thick sticks and a knife in his hands, carving them into arrows for his younger brother. Cody was a tall man with dark brown hair, that often had a red bandana tied around it, with a gorgeous set of crystal blue eyes and a light stubbly beard. At his feet, resting in the shade, was his German Shepherd. Dixon was a scruffy dog with a long fluffy coat and a small piece of flesh missing from his ear indicating his police dog past.

I smiled and waved. “Mornin’ Cody,” I replied as Shane let go of my hand and gave me a gentle nudge. “I’ll go find Jason,” he said before jogging over to Lori who had Jason wrapped in a towel whilst searching for fresh clothes. I walked over to Cody and leaned against the side of the RV, folding my arms across my chest. “Where’s Hunter?”, I asked scanning the campgrounds with my eyes. Dixon’s ears perked up and he looked up at me with a small whine. “He’s with Merle gettin’ ready to head into Atlanta for a supply run,” Cody explained bluntly. My eyes widened and I stood up in front of him, my arms still folded across my chest. “Excuse me. You are not sending a thirteen year old boy into the walker central of the state,” I exclaimed in a hushed voice.

Cody looked up at me, setting down his sticks and putting his knife back in its holster. “He wanted to go Kate and I asked Glenn and T-Dog to keep an eye on him. Nothing is gonna happen to him,” Cody explained in his normal calm voice which irritated me slightly. “Cody, he is a child and it’s Merle. Merle Dixon and responsibility are two things that just don’t go together,” I argued with a slight snap. He stood up which prompted Dixon to stand up too. “Look, me and Daryl don’t like it either but he wants to help out more and he can defend himself. Hell, Daryl didn’t teach him to use a crossbow for no reason,” Cody said with a hint of reassurance. I sighed softly and nodded, looking over my shoulder to see the young teenager walking back into camp. Hunter was the twin of his father with the same sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes, even the same crossbow.

“Hi there Hunter. Heard you’re going on a run with your uncle,” I said trying to sound enthusiastic. Hunter looked up at me with a smile, “yes Mrs Walsh.”

I knelt down in front of him and gently rubbed up and down his upper arms. “Can you promise me one thing Hunter? Just one thing,” I asked softly. I cared about Daryl’s kids like they were my own, I had to keep them just as safe as Jason. “Yes Mrs Walsh. I’ll promise you anything,” he replied sweetly. His blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight and made my heart melt a little more. “Promise me you’ll stay with the adults and keep safe. No wondering off like your father,” I said with a soft chuckle at the last part. Hunter chuckled too and nodded, “I can do that Mrs Walsh. I promise.”

We watched a small group of our survivors head off to Atlanta but my eyes were glued on Hunter who gave me a small wave back with his cute smile. Shane was stood beside me with an arm wrapped around my waist, holding me close. “Was that a good call?”, I asked him turning in his grip to face him. “We need the supplies but don’t worry Kat, I’m not going anywhere,” he said with a soft smile before his lips locked with mine and I received a comforting kiss. “Momma! Daddy! That’s gross,” Jason whined from Shane’s side as his little hands covered his eyes. I laughed against my husband’s lips and gently picked Jason up. “Sorry baby,” I pecked his cheek gently with a smile. I looked at Shane before catching Daryl skulking off into the woods with his crossbow fully loaded. “Must be going on a hunt,” I thought to myself before joining my family for the kids’ school lessons.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hunter's POV_ **

I was sat on the edge of the roof watching the walkers on the street below. We were trapped by them on all sides but that didn't stop me getting away from the others including my uncle Merle. The walkers started moving towards the tank a street over which I could just see from where I was perched. The whinnie of a frightened horse echoed from the same area along with a few sporadic gunshots.

I grabbed the radio from my waistband and put it to my mouth before hearing a gunshot inside of the tank. I turned the radio on and hoped it reached inside the tank. "Hello? You in the tank, you there?" The static buzzed a little before a man's voice came through. "Hello?"

"You are alive huh? You had me wondering," I answered adjusting my crossbow strap. "Where are you? Outside? Can you see me right now?", he asked frantically. "Jeez, you sure ask a lot of questions don't you? Yeah, I can see you. You're surrounded by walkers," I explained whilst trying to see a way to save this man. "Look, if I were you I would make a run for it," I suggested forming a plan in my head.

"That's it? Make a run for it?"

"Hey. Let me explain. You've got eyes on the outside here. There's one walker left up top but the others are still enjoying the feast. With me so far?", I asked. "So far," he replied but he didn't sound confident.

"Okay, the street on the other side of the tank is less crowded. If you move now you actually stand a chance," I explained taking my finger off the radio button. I pressed the button in again, "got ammo?"

"In the duffle bag I dropped out there, and guns," he replied. "Can I get to it?"

I stood on my tippy toes and saw no way to get to the bag without becoming a second meal to the walkers. "The bag isn't an option. What do you have on you?"

There was a moment of silence, leaving me with static before he came back. "I've got a Beretta with one clip. Fifteen rounds," he answered slightly breathless. "Better make 'en count. Jump off the right side and keep going in that direction. There's an alley about 50 yards, be there," I stated firmly trying to sound unafraid for this man's life. "Hey, what's your name?"

I scoffed a little. "Introductions can wait. Move," I demanded before fastening the radio to my waistband and climbing down into the alley. I kept my hand around the handle of my hunting knife, standing on the balls of my feet. Suddenly a sheriff rounded the corner with a colt in his hand and pointed at my head. "Not dead! Come on," I yelled taking his hand and pulling him to the ladder. I began climbing and looked down, "hey officer! Time to go!"

We got onto the metal platform, both of us panting and tired. "Nice moves Clint Eastwood," I said sarcastically looking at him. "You the new sheriff in town?"

"You're just a kid. What are you doing here?"

"Saving you apparently," I answered before sighing. "Sorry sir. It's just been a strange day," I apologised standing up straight. He nodded in agreement and placed a hand on my shoulder, outstretching his other hand. "Rick," he said with a soft smile. I shook his hand with a slight awkwardness. "Hunter," I said before looking down at a walker climbing the ladder. "We need to go," I said looking up the second half of the ladder.

"On the bright side, it'll be the fall that kills us," I joked with a nervous laugh. We climbed up to the roof and I led him to the hatch, opening it. "Why'd you stick your neck out for me?", Rick asked with a hint of confusion. I looked at him from the ladder I was standing on, thinking for a very brief moment. "When I was really little my momma told me that you should always help those who need it cause you hope someone would do the same for you," I explained sadly.

"Your momma is a wise woman," Rick complimented with a soft smile. I nodded before shuffling down the ladder. We headed towards the department store, the butt of my crossbow smacking off my back as we flew down the stairs. At the bottom of the second set of stairs, two walkers greeted us causing Rick to pull me behind him. I didn't like when the group treated me like a little kid but for some unexplained reason when Rick pulled me behind him, I didn't mind. It felt like when my dad or uncle Cody did it, like when my momma use to do it.

Suddenly Morales and T-Dog, dressed in swat team like uniforms, burst out of the door with baseball bats. They knocked the walkers to the ground and smashed their heads allowing me to pull Rick inside. I wasn't that far in the door before Andrea ripped him away from me. "Hey! Leave 'im alone," I yelled angrily but was held back by Glenn.

Andrea held her gun to Rick's face, her finger on the trigger, "we ought to kill you."

I fought against Glenn and soon T-Dog after he had shed his protective gear. "You better not! I didn't risk my neck just for you to shoot 'im," I snapped. Andrea looked over her shoulder at me, our eyes locking as she searched mine. She let go of Rick and slowly backed away, tucking her gun away. "We're dead, all of us, because of you," she said to Rick with a noticeable fear in her voice.

I pushed away from Glenn and T-Dog and adjusted my crossbow strap. "Some optimism wouldn't go a miss," I muttered. We took Rick to the store were a large group of walkers had gathered at the glass doors, their decaying hands dragging dark blood across the glass. They were trying to break through the first set, some even grabbing bricks and slamming against the doors.

"Can we contact camp?", I asked looking at T-Dog who had a radio. He took it out and studied it quickly. "Got no signal. Maybe the roof," he suggested just as a gunshot cracked from the roof. "Oh no," I mumbled as the others sprinted for the stairs that led upstairs. I quickly followed behind Rick, all of us bursting through the door to see Merle with his rifle shooting at walkers on the street below.

Telling him to stop didn't do much except rile him up more and the fuel the racism that came out. Merle started beating on T-Dog with the same violent blows I had seen him use on uncle Cody when I was younger. I became frozen beside Jacqui, a flood of horrific memories casting a tidal wave across my mind. However, I summonded enough courage to climb on top of a pip and leap on top of Merle's back, locking my arm around his neck as tight as I could.

The others pulled T-Dog away and Merle threw me over his shoulder until my back met the concrete harshly. He pressed his boot against my chest to keep me pinned whilst he gave his power speech. I squirmed under his boot. "You wanna be in charge? You couldn't lead a horse to water if the bucket was right in front of you," I snapped with a grunt of pain. Merle looked down at me with a smug smile and pressed his boot down harder. "Anybody else? Hmm? Anybody?" , Merle asked.

"Yeah," Rick answered causing Merle to turn and meet Rick's fist. Morales grabbed hold of my arms and gently pulled me away from the current scuffle. He sat me beside T-Dog who very tenderly patted my shoulder. "Thanks Hunter," he said quietly. I merely nodded, too breathless to speak. I looked up at Rick who tossed a clear bag of pills over the edge of the roof after cuffing Merle to a piece of metal.

"That was my stuff! Hey! If I get loose, you'd better pray, you here me, you pig?!"

"Yeah your voice carries," Rick replied as he knelt in front of me. "You alright?, he asked softly. I don't know what it was about Rick but he made me feel safe like I was with family. I nodded, still rubbing my chest to ease the pain. "Thanks for gettin' him off me," I said with a half smile.

"I still got a free hand boy," Merle spat grumpily. "Can't wait for dad and uncle Cody to kick your ass when we get back," I snapped back.

They decided to try and find a way out through the sewers but I stayed on the roof with T-Dog and my uncle. T-Dog was struggling with the radio while I sat on the edge of the roof watching the streets. "I'm hoping to hear somebody's voice 'cause I'm gettin' sick and tired of hearing mine," T-Dog groaned. "Yeah, well, that makes two of us," Merle grumbled.

I turned, swinging my legs around and looked at Merle. "Hopefully the others have found a way out," I said trying to shift the conversation. "Hope ain't gonna do shit boy," Merle grumbled again tugging at the cuffs. "How's about grabbin' that hacksaw and cuttin' your ol' uncle outta these damn cuffs," he suggested jingling the handcuffs. I scoffed and shook my head. "You're staying cuffed," I stated firmly which only seemed to enrage him more as I watched his smug smile fade from his face. "Sometimes yer too much like your mother even though she was a sweet piece," he mumbled but he was still loud enough for me to hear.

I ripped my hunting knife from its holster and threw it at him, narrowly missing his head. I stood up and towered over him. "Don't ever EVER talk about my Momma like that again. It's your fault she even left us," I snapped with fury. I had never let my anger explode before but then again, I had never really talked about my mom leaving since the day it happened. Merle went quiet surprisingly and I retrieved my knife just as the others returned with no way out.

Thunder rumbled in the distance and dark clouds swarmed the skies. Rick pointed to a construction site whilst we all looked out on to the city. "That construction site, those trucks always keep keys on hand," Rick stated. Morales peered over the edge and saw hordes of walkers stumbling in the streets. "You'll never make it past the walkers," he said. Rick turned to me and I could tell he was set on this truck plan. "You got me out of that tank," Rick stated again. I rubbed the back of my neck, "yeah but they were feeding. They were distracted," I explained. "And it's not like we have another horse," I added.

Rick, with new knowledge, devised a plan and he needed me and Glenn to help him. They dragged one of the bodies from the alley into the back room and all of us wore trench coats, my coat being way too big for me. Rick stood at the foot of the walker with an axe in his hand and a guard over his face. He went to swing but stopped himself, dropping the axe and kneeling beside the body. He rummaged through the walker's pockets and pulled out a wallet.

"Wayne Dunlap. Georgia license. Born in 1979. He had twenty eight dollars in his pocket when he died and a picture of a pretty girl," Rick said studying the picture. "With love, Rachel," he continued before looking up at us. "He used to be like us. Worrying about bills or the rent or the Super Bowl. If I ever find my family, I'm gonna tell them about Wayne," Rick finished his speech.

The wallet had gotten passed around the group, I studied it and found an organ donor card. "One more thing, he was an organ donor," I said holding up the card. Rick began hacking at and chopping up the body causing us to gag and groan. I had watched dad and uncle Cody skin and got a kill before, I'd even helped on a few occasions, but the smell wasn't half as bad as this corpse. "Oh man, I've smelled dead deer fresher than this," I commented coughing in disgust.

The others began smearing the guts and blood over me, Rick and Glenn. I swallowed my disgust as T-Dog and Jacqui covered me in entrails. Glenn was as pale as a freshly washed sheet, trying with all his might not to vomit everywhere. "I'm gonna hurl," Glenn croaked from beside me. "Think about something else. Puppies and kittens," Rick said through a clenched jaw. T-Dog looked at the guts he was about to wipe on me, "dead puppies and kittens."

Glenn turned away and vomited. I leaned over and gently patted his back with my gloved hand. "You okay?"

"I'll be okay Hunter," he groaned back getting up the last of the vomit. "If we make it back, be ready," Rick commanded but I quickly remembered Merle on the roof. "Hang on. As much as I hate him, Merle is still cuffed on the roof," I stated but I was reluctant to say it. Rick produced the key and gave it to T-Dog.

_**Kat's POV** _

My mind was so far away as I stood, watching my husband and son, with one of the kids' wet shirts in my hands. "Katy?", Lori gently tapped my shoulder causing me to return to reality. I looked at her with a soft smile before hanging the shirt on the washing line. "I'm alright. Just thinkin'," I reassured with a hum. I looked at Shane and Jason again, my boy was sat between his Daddy's legs with a piece of twine in his hands. Jason twirled and twisted the twine, giggling every time he messed up the knot. Shane would laugh and happily start again. "Make your p the other way around your finger," Shane explained softly twisting his piece of twine to show him.

Jason tried his hardest to copy Shane with Shane gently correcting him with a smile. We all looked up when we heard T-Dog's muffled voice on the radio which Dale quickly answered whilst we gathered at the base of the RV. Jason held my hand, using his free hand to adjust his Daddy's cap on his head. The signal was weak but most of us made out they were trapped in a department store. "Shane?", I said looking at my husband. My thoughts immediately going to Hunter Dixon but Shane didn't look cooperative.

"No way. We do not go after them. We do not risk the rest of the group, y'all know that," he stated calmly. "So we're just gonna leave there?", Amy, Andrea's younger sister, asked annoyed. Shane looked at Amy and sighed, putting his hands together. "Look, Amy, I know that this is not easy," Shane said remaining calm again but Amy was just getting more annoyed with him.

"She volunteered to go to help the rest of us," Amy retorted. "I know, and she knew the risks, right? See, if she's trapped, she's gone," Shane answered back but still remained calm. Ryder Dixon, who was on the RV roof with Dale, looked down at Shane with a scowl. "My brother's there too. You can't leave 'im there," the boy growled angrily at Shane.

"There's nothing we can do," Shane started simply. "She's my sister, you son of a bitch," Amy snapped before walking off angrily. I looked at Shane before following Amy into camp. Jason went to follow me but Shane held him back, "it's okay bud."

_**Hunter's POV** _

We very slowly shuffled down the street, walkers groaning and snarling as we walked by them. Outwardly I was fearless and collected but on the inside, I was scared. No, I was terrified. I stuck close to Rick with my crossbow raised and already loaded. I felt a droplet of rain hit my nose and I slowly looked up to see dark grey clouds over our heads, fat rain drops beginning to fall from them. "Oh no," I mumbled. A walker came up beside me, paused as it took in my scent before shuffling away from me.

The rain got harder and soon it began to bucket down upon us. "The smell is washing off," I whispered harshly to Rick. "No it's not," he whispered back as a walker snarled at him. "Well, maybe," he said before swinging his axe into the skull of the monster. "Run!", Rick yelled and we ran for the construction site. I was the first over the fence, landing square on my back as I did. I groaned but managed to scramble to my feet and find the keys to a truck. "Rick! Here!", I yelled tossing him the keys.

Once in the truck, we drove away from the department store which confused me. I climbed up behind Rick's seat and peeked over his shoulder. "Woah, what about the others?", I asked. "We need to create a diversion," Rick replied pulling up beside a red sports car. Rick told me to break the window with my crossbow which set the alarm off. Glenn hopped inside of the car, speeding off to draw walkers away from the store.

When me and Rick arrived at the department store, everyone was there waiting except for Merle. I looked around for him, my eyes going straight to T-Dog who had the key last time I checked. "Where's my uncle T-Dog?"

I didn't wait for a response as his facial expression told me everything I needed to know. I jumped from the truck and ran back inside the store, dodging the group's hands and ignoring Rick's yells for me. I made it to the stairs that led to the roof but found them blocked by walkers. There was no point in turning back but I also had no where to go. I was on my own...


End file.
